A Different Kind of Elf: Book Two
by Sound Of Drums
Summary: Eve travels through Rohan with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli. Sequel to A Different Kind of Elf: Book One. You might want to read that one first. Legolas/OC Dialogue and plot taken from the movie.
1. Three Days

_**Hi everyone, sorry it's taken me so long to post this up. I had a ton of corrections to do, and no free time to do it in. Anything you see wrong here, feel free to point out, I will try to fix as much as I can. Enjoy the next part of the story.**_

* * *

Chapter One- Three Days

Three days later. Eve's eyes were red. They had been that way for ten minutes.

"What can you hear?" Gimli asked.

"Pippin is calling for Merry." Eve said in that multi-tone voice. Her eyes went back to normal.

"That's all I can hear." She said her voice normal too. Aragorn had an ear to the rocks.

"Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" Aragorn said standing up.

"Come on, Gimli!" Legolas said.

"Three days and nights pursuit. No food. No rest. And no sign of our quarry, but what a vampire, and bear rock can tell." Gimli whined.

"Don't start now Gimli, it's just getting fun." Eve laughed as she ran. Aragorn stopped and picked something up.

"Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn said.

"They may yet be alive." Legolas said.

"Less than a day ahead of us. Come." Aragorn said. Gimli tumbled down the rocks.

"Come, Gimli! We're gaining on them!" Legolas yelled.

"I'm wasted on cross-country. We Dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." Gimli yelled.

"Then let me help." Eve said tossing Gimli on her back and took off.

"Put me down." Gimli yelled. Legolas and Aragorn stopped. So did Eve, letting Gimli fall to the ground.

"Rohan. Home of the Horse-lords. There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures. Sets its will against us." Aragorn said.

Legolas ran ahead.

"Legolas, Eve what do your Elf-eyes see?" Aragorn asked.

"The Uruks turn northeast." Eve said.

"They are taking the Hobbits to Isengard." Legolas called.

"Saruman." Aragorn said. Eve gasped as her eyes turned red.

"Saruman." Eve breathed.

"What do you hear?" Aragorn asked. "'_The world is changing. Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor? To stand against the might of Sauron and Saruman and the union of the two tower? Together my Lord Sauron we shall rule this Middle-earth.'_" Eve said in the multi-tone voice. Her eyes went back to normal and she swayed.

"Are you all right to go on?" Aragorn asked.

"Get me my bag then we'll talk." Eve whispered. Legolas handed her the bag. She took out a bottle and took a sip and put it back.

"Are you ok?" Aragorn asked again.

"Yes." Eve said with a smile. They ran on.

"Keep breathing That's the key. Breath." Gimli said breathless.

"No need." Eve said picking him up again. This time he did not fuss.

"They've run as if the very whips of their masters are behind them." Legolas said as they ran. As the sun set Eve's eyes turned red so she could see.

"This way! Don't fall." She called. They ran guided by Eve.

* * *

**_So, there you have it, the first part of this story. What do you think? Click the pretty Review button and I'll give you a cake, or a cookie, whichever you want!_**


	2. Surprise

**_Hello again, I'm back. This is the second chapter of this book, so I hope all of you enjoy it. _**

* * *

Chapter Two- Surprise

As the sun came over the mountains Legolas looked back.

"A red sun rises. Blood has been spilled this night." Legolas said.

"Don't speak to me of blood." Eve said. They heard horses. They got out of the way and behind a rock just in time. A group of horses and there riders, came over the hill a second later. When they were gone Aragorn stood up followed by Legolas, Gimli, and Eve.

"Riders of Rohan what news from the Mark?" Aragorn called.

They turned around. The horses surrounded them. They were pushed back at every side by spires.

"What business does two Elves, a Man, and a Dwarf have in the Riddermark? Speak quickly!" The lead rider said.

"Give me your name, Horse-master, and I shall give you mine." Gimli said.

The leader jumped off his horse and stood in front of them.

"I would cut off your head, Dwarf if it stood but a little higher from the ground." He said.

Legolas took an arrow out and lined it up pointing it at the leader.

"You would die before your stroke fell." Legolas said.

"Enough!" Eve whispered to Legolas. Legolas put his bow down.

"I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. This is Gimli, son of Gloin, Legolas of the Woodland Realm, and Eve, daughter of Galadriel." Aragorn said.

"We are friends of Rohan and of Théoden, your king." Eve said.

"Théoden no longer recognizes friend from foe. Not even his own kin." The leader said taking off his helmet.

"Eomer. What happened?" Eve gasped.

"Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over these lands." Eomer said.

"Who rides with you?" Eve asked.

"My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that we were banished. The" Eomer said.

"How did he do all this?" Aragorn asked.

"White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say..." Eomer said.

*No we thought he could fly.* Eve thought.

"...as an old man hooded and cloaked. And everywhere, his spies slip past our nets." He finished.

"We are no spies." Aragorn said.

"We track a party of Uruk-hai westward across the plain. They have taken two of our friends captive." Eve said.

"The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomer said.

"But there were two Hobbits. Did you see two Hobbits with them?" Gimli asked in a panicked voice.

"They would be small." Aragorn said.

"Only children to your eyes." Eve said.

"We left none alive." Eomer said. Eve gasped.

"We piled the carcasses and burned them."

"Dead?" Gimli whispered. Eomer nodded.

"I am sorry." He said. Eomer whistled. "Hasufel! Arod! Thesselfal!" He called. A Black horse, a dappled horse, and a brown horse walked up.

"May these horses bear you better fortune than their former masters. Farewell." Eomer said.

"Namárië. (Farewell.)" Eve said.

He mounted his horse.

"Look for your friends. But do not trust to hope. It has forsaken these lands." He said. "We ride north!" He yelled as they rode off.

They mounted the horses. Legolas and Gimli on the White Arod, Aragorn on the Brown Hasufel, and Eve on the Black Thesselfal. They got to the pile of burning bodies and dismounted.

"For some reason I was expecting you to ride side-saddle." Gimli said to Eve.

"I wouldn't know why." Eve said as she jumped off her horse. Her eyes were red the second her feet touched the ground. She stumbled and nearly fell. Legolas caught her before she fell.

"What do you see?" Aragorn asked her as she leaned on her horse and shook her head. Gimli picked up something.

"It's one of their wee belts." Gimli said. Legolas started to say an Elvish prayer. Aragorn yelled.

"We failed them." Gimli said. Eve gasped. She walked over to Aragorn.

"A Hobbit lay here. And the other." She said in that multi-tone voice, pointing to the ground. "They crawled. Their hands were bound. Their bonds were cut." She picked up a rope. "They ran over here." She walked a little ways away from the pile. "They were followed. An Orc grabbed Pippin's belt so he took it off." Eve said. "The tracks lead away from the battle." Aragorn said following her. "And into Fangorn Forest." Eve finished her eyes turning their normal color.

"Fangorn? What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked.

"Well lets go find them." Eve said her voice shaking. They walked in. They walked for awhile. Eve stopped by a plant. There was something on it. She dipped her finger in it and liked it. She spit it out.

"Orc blood." She said in disgust.

"I thought you liked all blood." Legolas teased.

"That does not count as blood." Eve said. They jumped across a stream and ran on.

"These are strange tracks." Aragorn said.

"Ent tracks are strange." Eve said.

"Ent?" Aragorn asked.

"Yes." Eve answered.

"The air is so close in here." Gimli said.

"This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory and anger." Legolas said. They heard a groaning noise. Gimli raised his axe.

"The trees are speaking to each other." Eve said.

"Gimli! Lower your axe." Aragorn whispered.

"Aragorn, something's out there." Legolas said in Elvish.

"What do you see?" Eve asked in elvish.

"The White Wizard approaches." Legolas said in English.

"Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us." Aragorn whispered putting a hand on his sword's hilt and pulling it out a little. Gimli raised his axe. Legolas lined up a arrow.

"We must be quick." Aragorn whispered. They whirled around. Gimli threw his axe at the figure bathed in white light. The White Wizard blocked it. Legolas shot an arrow at him and he blocked it to. Eve gasped as sudden realization hit her. She bowed at the figure. Legolas looked at her in disbelief. Aragorn dropped his sword when it heated up.

"You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." The figure said.

"Where are they?" Aragorn demanded.

"They passed this way the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect." He said.

"Does that comfort you?" The figure asked.

"Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn yelled. The light dimmed and Gandalf walked forward. Legolas looked at Eve then at Gandalf.

"It cannot be." Aragorn whispered. Eve bowed again followed by Legolas and Gimli.

"You fell."

"Through fire and water. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I fought with the Balrog of Morgoth. Until at last I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me and I stayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled over head and every day was as long as a life age of the Earth. But it was not the end. I felt life in me again. I've been sent back until my task is done." Gandalf said.

"Gandalf." Aragorn said.

"Gandalf?" Gandalf asked. "Yes. That was what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name."

"Gandalf." Gimli said.

"I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now at the turn of the tide." Gandalf said.

"Eve how did you know it was Gandalf?" Legolas whispered.

"Well I read his mind." Eve whispered back. They followed Gandalf through the forest.

"One stage of your journey is over. Another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf said walking out of the forest. Gandalf whistled twice. Then they heard a horse whinny. They looked over to see a white horse charging up to meet them. Gandalf smiled.

"That is one of the Mearas unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said.

"A horse lord indeed." Eve said.

"Shadowfax. He is the lord of all horses and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf said.

They mounted the horses and took off at full speed.

* * *

_**The pretty review button is calling you. Hear it yet? Yeah, I thought so. Anyway what do you think? I'll accept critisism if it will help the story get better, but I will use flames to resurrect the Balrog and set it on you! (Evil laugh)**_


	3. Rohan

**_Heya, welcome back. We are now at chapter three, YAY! Again if there are any corrections that need to be made, feel free to point them out. I welcome constructive criticism. Enjoy the show! Thanks to Myrle 16 for the reviews and to everyone who added this to favorites, and story alerts. _**

* * *

Chapter Three - Rohan

They stopped about a mile outside Edoras.

"Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Théoden, King of Rohan whose mind is overthrown." Gandalf said.

"Saruman's hold over King Théoden is now very strong." Eve said.

"Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." Gandalf said. They rode on. They got to Edoras and a flag went down the hill. They went up to the castle.

"You'll find more cheer in a grave yard." Gimli said.

"Sometimes that's true." Eve said. They got off their horses and went up to the castle. Someone went out to meet them.

"I cannot allow you before Théoden King so armed, Gandalf Greyhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." The person said. Gandalf signaled at everyone to give the guards their weapons.

"We're going to be here awhile." Eve said as she handed over her weapons. When they were done the man looked at Gandalf.

"Your staff." He said.

"You would not part an old man from his walking stick." Gandalf said. The man nodded. They walked in Legolas pretending to help Gandalf walk.

"My lord, Gandalf the Grey is coming. He's a herald of woe." Wormtongue said to Théoden.

"The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late Théoden King." Gandalf said.

"He is not welcome." Wormtongue whispered to Théoden.

"Why should I welcome you Gandalf Stormcrow." Théoden said.

"A just question, my liege." Wormtongue said. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is ill guest." Wormtongue said to Gandalf.

"Be silent. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm." Gandalf said raising his staff. Wormtongue backed up.

*Look at the worm run with his tail between his legs.* Eve thought to Legolas. Legolas smiled slightly.

"His staff. I told you to take the wizard's staff." Wormtongue said. The guards attacked. Eve stood by Gandalf as the others fought.

"Théoden son of Thengel too long have you sat in the Shadows." Gandalf said.

"You could be powerful if you join me." Wormtongue said to Eve. She slammed him against a pillar pinning him there.

"Watch your tongue less I remove it for you." Eve growled. Wormtongue started to try to get loose. Eve growled deep in her chest and her eyes turned a deep crimson. Wormtongue swallowed.

"That's better." She hissed.

Legolas punched one that was coming behind him.

"Hearken to me!" Gandalf said.

"I release you from this spell." Théoden laughed. Eve looked up.

"You have no power here Gandalf the Grey." He said Gandalf pulled his cloak off and a bright light was coming from him.

"I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." He forced Théoden back in his throne. Eowyn ran in and Eve grabbed her.

"Hold on my lady." Eve said gritting her teeth.

Eve elbowed Wormtongue in the gut and let him drop. Gimli put his foot on him.

"You cannot go to him just yet." Eve said looking a Eowyn.

"If I go, Théoden dies." Saruman said through Théoden.

"You did not kill me, you will not kill him." Gandalf said.

"Rohan is mine."

"Be gone." Gandalf pushed Saruman out of Théoden's mind. Théoden started to fall. Eve let go of Eowyn and she caught him. Théoden started to look younger and his eyes went from a milky look to blue.

"I know your face. Eowyn. Eowyn." Théoden said. He looked up and saw Gandalf.

"Gandalf?" He asked.

"Breathe the free air again, my friend." Gandalf said. He stood up.

"Dark have been my dreams of late." Théoden said.

"Your fingers would remember their old strength better, it they grasped your sword." Gandalf said. The man that talked to them outside held the sword out for Théoden. Théoden pulled it out. Eve heard Wormtongue get up. Théoden looked at him. The guards took him and threw him down the castle steps.

"I've only ever served you, my lord." Wormtongue said.

"Well you were serving someone." Eve muttered.

"Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Théoden growled.

"Send me not from your sight." Wormtongue begged. Théoden swung his sword upward. Eve looked down. Legolas saw her stop breathing.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"The smell of that much blood will make me attack." Eve answered. Aragorn jumped forward and caught Théoden's arm.

"No my lord! No my lord. Let him go. Enough blood has been spilt on his account." Aragorn said.

"Get out of my way!" Wormtongue yelled running into the crowd.

"Hail, Théoden King!" Eve yelled. Everyone bowed.

"Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" Théoden asked. Eve looked at Gandalf then turned to go inside. Legolas followed her. She stopped just inside the doors.

"What is it?" Legolas asked.

"I've seen what he did, I know what he's planning, and they just let him go." Eve snarled.

"Not all who deserve death get it." Legolas said.

"I'll be back." Eve said.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked.

"Walking." She replied. He followed her.

"What is wrong?" Legolas asked.

"Nothing. I'm just...hungry." She said.

"Well come and eat." He said.

"Fine." She said. She turned to walk back.

"Wait." She whispered. They saw a horse ride up and one of the riders fall off. Eve ran over.

"Help the girl." She said to Legolas as she picked the boy that had fallen up. They took them to the castle. Eowyn met them at the doors.

"You go get cleaned up, we'll take care of these two." She said.

At dinner Eve was sanding by Legolas just behind Aragorn who was sitting down.

"They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wild Men are moving through the Westfold, burning as they go. Rick, cot and tree." Eowyn said.

"Where is Mama?" The little girl asked.

"This is but a taste of the terror that Saruman will unleash. All the more potent for he is driven now by fear of Sauron. Ride out and meet him head on. Draw him away from your women and children. You must fight." Gandalf said to Théoden.

"You have two thousand good men riding north as we speak." Aragorn said.

"Eomer is loyal to you. His men will return to fight for their king." Eve said.

"They will be three hundred leagues from here by now." Théoden said. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Eomer cannot help us. I know what it is you want of me but I will not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." He said.

"Open war is upon you, whether you would risk it or not." Aragorn said.

"When last I looked, Théoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." Théoden said.

"Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked.

"We will go to Helm's Deep." Théoden said.

Eve sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

**_And, that's the end. Of this chapter anyway. Stay tuned for the next one. Should be out tomorrow._**


	4. Helm's Deep

**_Hello my friends, the fourth chapter is here! Have fun with this one. I would like to thank Emzy2k10 for the review and to everyone who added this story to favorites and story alerts. Also the people who added my as a favorite author, or author alert. _**

* * *

Chapter Four - Helm's Deep

The next morning the announcement was made. Eve followed Gandalf to the stables with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

"Helm's Deep. They flee to the mountains when they should stay and fight. Who will defend them if not their king." Gimli said.

"Humans, will they ever learn?" Eve muttered.

"He's only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn said.

"Yes, but there is no way out of the mountain. It creates more problems than it solves." Eve said.

"Théoden has a strong will, but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan. He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. Defenses have to hold." Gandalf said.

"They will hold." Eve promised.

"The Grey Pilgrim. That's what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of Men I've walked this earth, and now I have no time." Gandalf muttered. "With luck, my search will not be in vain. Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the east." He said mounting his horse. He took off Legolas, Gimli, and Eve were in the way. Legolas and Gimli mover to the sides but Eve jumped up and did a flip landing on her feet facing the doorway to the stables.

"Nice jump." Gimli said.

"Thanks." Eve said arms folded across her chest.

"Get your horses." She said going to her horse.

Eve was repacking her bag for the fifth time.

"Right, blood here, clothes here." She muttered to herself. She walked out of the room to see Eowyn practicing with a sword. Aragorn came up behind her and blocked the sword. Eve laughed at the look of shock on Eowyn's face.

"You have some skill with a blade." Eve heard Aragorn say as she walked out to change her clothes. When she was finished, she was wearing her normal battle clothes. Her long black hair covered one eye. Eve looked up as Aragorn came in.

"Were leaving." He said. Eve nodded. She mounted her horse and they left. They set off for Helm's Deep.

Awhile later.

"Alright, you know a lot about Elves tell us something of Dwarves. Tell us about Dwarf women." Eve said.

"It's true, you don't see many Dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance that they're often mistaken for Dwarf men." Gimli said.

"It's the beards." Aragorn whispered.

"This, in turn, has given rise to the belief that there are no Dwarf women, and that Dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground which is , of course, ridiculous." Gimli said. Eowyn was laughing and so was Gimli. Gimli's horse took off and he fell of.

"It's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." Gimli said getting up.

"We weren't panicking, we were laughing." Eve said. Aragorn started to stare ahead. "

Aragorn! Aragorn wake up." Eve said. Eowyn had joined them.

"Where is she? The women that gave you that jewel." Eowyn asked.

"My lord?"

"She is sailing to the Undying Lands with all that is left of her kin." Aragorn said. Eowyn looked at Eve. Eve rolled her eyes and shook her head. Eve looked ahead and saw Legolas. She rode up beside him.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yes. What can you see." Legolas asked. Eve's eyes turned red. She looked at the mountain. The horses we restless. She looked up in time to see a Warg jump off the rocks and kill one of the men. Legolas jumped off the rock and shot an arrow at the Warg killing it. Eve stabbed the Orc that had been riding the Warg. Aragorn ran up.

"A scout!" Eve yelled.

"What is it? What do you see?" Théoden asked.

"Warg! We're under attack!" Aragorn yelled. Eve rode up beside Legolas. She looked out across the field and saw at least two hundred Wargs.

"This is not what I wanted to do today." Eve muttered.

Legolas shot an arrow and hit a Warg. He shot another one. Eve pulled him up an her horse. Eve growled. They crashed into the Wargs.

"Take the rains." Eve said to Legolas.

He did and she put on the gloves. Her eyes –already red- turned a deep crimson. She took the rains again. Legolas fired an arrow and hit one more. Gimli fell off Legolas' horse and a Warg tried to get him. Legolas hit it and it went down crushing Gimli beneath it.

"Nice shot." Eve said.

Eve took out her dagger and slit a Wargs throat. Legolas jumped off the horse and shot two more. Eve stabbed one and looked around. The battle was over except for a few Wargs. She jumped off the horse too and heard Legolas call for Aragorn. She joined him.

"Aragorn!" Eve called.

"Aragorn?" Gimli called.

Legolas stooped down to look at something. Eve heard laughing. She looked around and saw an Orc laughing. Gimli got to it first.

"Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing." Gimli said.

"He's dead. He took a little tumble off the cliff." The Orc chocked.

"Lies. If Aragorn was dead I would know it." Eve said.

Legolas grabbed the Orcs shirt and pulled him up.

"Tell the truth." He said.

"We can make you." Eve said.

She put a hand to her necklace and the Orc screamed.

"No." The Orc said.

"Fine." Eve touched her necklace and the Orc died. Legolas threw him down. Then he grabbed something out of his hand.

"Arwen's necklace." Eve said. "She gave it to Aragorn the night before the meeting." Eve closed her eyes.

"He is dead then." Gimli said. Eve closed her eyes and nodded once a tear sliding down her cheek.

"Get the wounded on horses. Leave the dead." Théoden said. Legolas looked at him.

"He's right Legolas. We have to go. The wolves of Isengard _will_ return. And though I would love to take a crack at them, we cannot linger." Eve said touching his shoulder so he would look at her.

"You should have gone with the women and children." Théoden said to Eve.

"Two words. Not Ever." Eve said turning away.

The mounted their horses and were off. When they reached Helm's Deep and were through the gates, Eve jumped off her horse. Eowyn ran up.

"So few. So few of you have returned." She said.

"Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." Théoden said.

"My lady." Gimli said walking over to Eowyn.

"Lord Aragorn where is he?" She asked.

"He fell." Eve said trying to hold back tears. Eowyn had tears in her eyes. Eve hugged her. Eve walked away after a moment. She followed Théoden.

"Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gates. And set a watch on the surround." Théoden said.

"What of those who cannot fight, my lord? The women and children?" A solder asked.

"Get them into the caves." Théoden said.

"This means you Eve."

"You might be king and all, but you can't order me around." Eve said.

"Who are you to disobey a king?" Théoden asked.

"I'm Eve, daughter of Galadriel, an Elf turned Vampire. If you don't like that tell someone who cares."

"Fine. Then you will need armor."

"No need. I can't die."

"Yes well never mind. Saruman's arm will have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here." Théoden said changing the subject. Eve walked away.

"So he's letting you fight." Legolas said.

"'Letting' well if we pretend that he had a choice then yes." Eve said. Legolas smiled. She walked back to the doors. Someone came through them on a horse. Eve looked up.

"Aragorn." Eve said

"Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way! I'm going to kill him!" Gimli yelled.

"You are the luckiest, the canniest, and the most reckless man I ever knew. Bless you laddie." Gimli hugged Aragorn.

"You had me worried Aragorn. I never worry." Eve said.

"Eve, where is the king?" Aragorn asked.

"Follow me." Eve said. Eve lead him through a corridor. Legolas was standing at the end.

"Your late." Legolas said in Elvish.

"You look terrible." He said in English.

"I can see intelligence wasn't wasted on you." Eve said rolling her eyes.

Aragorn laughed. Eve looked over at Eowyn and saw her look of relief. Eve looked back to see Legolas give Aragorn Arwen's necklace back. Eve nodded and they walked through the doors to talk to the Théoden.

"We need to talk." Eve said.

"A great host of Uruks are heading this way." Aragorn said.

"A great host, you say?" Théoden said.

"All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn said.

"How many?" Théoden asked Eve her eyes had gone red.

"Ten thousand strong at least." Eve said.

"Ten thousand?"

"It is an army bred for a single purpose: To destroy the world of Men. They will be here by nightfall." Eve said her eyes going back to blue.

"Let them come!" Théoden said walking away.

"Is he suicidal?" Eve asked rolling her eyes.

"No just a good warrior." Aragorn said.

"Really." Eve said. They followed him out.

"I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms to be ready by nightfall. We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping Wall or set foot inside the Hornburg!" Théoden said.

"There's a first time for everything. This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." Eve said.

"I have fought many wars, Mistress Elf. I know how to defend my own keep." Théoden said.

"That I don't doubt. But we do not yet know the full extent of damage an Uruk-hai can do." Eve said.

"Well I know one thing, they will break upon this fortress like water on rock. And I know another thing. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn. We've seen it before. But crops can be resown, homes rebuilt. Within these walls we will outlast them." Théoden said.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people down to the last child." Aragorn said.

"What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance."

"Apparently you've never been called optimistic." Eve said sarcastically.

"Send out riders, my lord." Aragorn said ignoring Eve.

"You must call for aid."

"And who will come? Elves? Dwarves? Vampires?" Théoden asked. "We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead."

"Gondor will answer." Aragorn said.

"Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our when our enemies closed in around us? Where was Gon-? "Théoden yelled. "No, my Lord Aragorn, we are alone. Get the women and children into the caves." Théoden walked up the stairs.

"We need more time to lay the provisions-" A guard said.

"There is no time. War is upon us." Théoden said.

"Secure the gate." The guard said. Eve rolled her eyes and went to go get herself ready.

In her room Eve was gathering up all her weapons. She went down to the armory and found Aragorn there trying to find a sword.

"Farmers, farriers, stable boys. These are no solders." Aragorn said. Eve looked down and saw Gimli.

"Most have seen too many winters." Gimli said.

"Or too few." Legolas said.

Eve look around. "Look at them. They're frightened. You can see it in their eyes." Eve said.

"And they should be. Three hundred...against ten thousand!" Legolas said in Elvish.

"They have more hope of defending themselves here then at Edoras." Aragorn replied also in Elvish.

"Aragorn, the cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!" Legolas said.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn yelled in English.

Eve closed her eyes.

"Let him go." Eve said in a soothing voice to Legolas when Aragorn walked out.

"Let him be." Gimli said. Legolas looked at Eve.

"Does Rohan survive?" He asked her.

"I don't know." Eve said.

* * *

_**And there you have it.** **Rohan is in danger. How will Eve help during the battle? Well, you'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out. Yes, I know, I'm evil. *Grin* The next update should be tomorrow if everything goes well. **_


	5. War

**_Sadly this is the last chapter of this book, but I'll have the last one up tomorrow, so no need to worry! Thank you so much Myrle 16 for all the reviews and opinions you've given, you're the best! And thank you to everyone who stuck with me through all the delays with the first book, and this one. I love you all!_**

* * *

"You have a lot of hope, Aragorn" Eve said sitting by him on the steps. Night had fallen.

"What would you have me do? Give up?" He asked her.

"No, just use your head in this. Oh and one more thing."

"What?"

"Deaths not so bad. I did it once." He smiled so did she. Eve looked over and saw a young boy holding a sword.

"Give me your sword." Aragorn said to the boy. He did.

"What is your name?" Aragorn asked.

Haleth son of Hama, my lord." Haleth said. Aragorn twirled the sword. Eve watched him.

"That's a good sword." Eve said with a small laugh.

"The men are saying we will not last the night. They say it is hopeless." Haleth said.

"They may not last the night, but a good, strong lad like you will." Eve said.

"Thank you miss. May I ask a question?" Haleth asked.

Of course."

"Are you really going to fight?"

"Yes. I've fought all my life, more or less." Eve answered. Aragorn handed him back his sword. Eve followed Aragorn back to the armory to get his chainmail.

"You're not going to use this?" Aragorn asked looking at Eve.

"No not like I need it." Eve said. He reached for his sword but it wasn't there. He looked up and Legolas handed it to him.

"We have trusted you this far. You have not lead us astray." Legolas said. "Forgive me. I was wrong to despair."

"There is nothing to forgive, Legolas." Aragorn said in Elvish. At that moment Gimli walked in struggling to pull the chainmail over his chest. Eve laughed as it finally fell to the ground, bunching up where it was too long.

"It's a little tight across the chest." Gimli said.

"So I see." Eve said suppressing a laugh. They heard a horn blow.

"That is no Orc horn." Legolas said.

The walked out to see Elves marching up towards them.

"Haldir." Eve gasped.

"How is this possible?" Théoden asked.

"I bring word from Elrod of Rivendell. An alliance once existed between Elves and Men. Long ago we fought and died together. We come to honor that allegiance." Haldir said.

Eve walked forward, as did Aragorn. Eve hugged Haldir shocking the elf, though he did return the embrace after a second.

"You are most welcome." Aragorn said.

Legolas walked forward and went to stand behind Haldir along with Eve. The Elves turned to face the front.

"We are proud to fight alongside Men once more." Haldir said.

They were standing at the wall. Eve was crouching on it.

"Legolas," She hissed.

"What?"

"If you die I will bring you back from the dead and kill you myself." Eve said laughing.

Eve saw lights marching up. Her eyes turned a deep crimson. She had her Bow ready to fire.

"You could have picked a better spot." Gimli said to Legolas making Eve jump. Aragorn walked up.

"Well, lad, whatever ever luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli said.

Thunder boomed, followed by lightning.

"Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas said.

"Let's hope they last the night." Gimli said.

Eve wacked him on the head. Even with his helmet on he felt it. Another burst of lightning followed by thunder.

"Rain." Eve said looking up.

The Uruk-hai lined up.

"Show them no mercy for you shall receive none!" Aragorn said in Elvish. An Uruk-hai roared and the others stopped marching.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked.

"Shall I describe it to you? Ore would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas smiled at Gimli. Eve laughed. So did Gimli. The Uruk-hai roared again. Eve raised her Bow. The Uruks were banging their spears. Someone shot an arrow into the front of an Uruk's armor. It hit into its neck.

"HOLD!" Aragorn said. The Uruk fell.

"Nice shot." Eve muttered.

The Uruks started to advance.

"Prepare to fire!" Aragorn yelled.

Eve lined up an arrow.

"Their armor is weak at the neck and beneath the arm." Legolas said in Elvish.

"Release Arrows!" Aragorn yelled.

Eve fired. She hit one in the neck and it fell.

"Did they hit any?" Gimli asked.

Eve nodded lining up another arrow. More arrows flew killing at least twenty Uruks.

"Send them to me! Come on!" Gimli yelled.

The Uruks took out their cross bows. An arrow hit Eve in the shoulder. She gasped in pain and pulled the arrow out. The wound was fully healed.

"Ladders!" Aragorn called.

"Eve stepped back off the wall and took out her dagger.

"Good!" Gimli said. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Swords! Swords!" Aragorn hollered. Eve kicked one ladder down. Uruks were everywhere. Eve slashed at them.

"Legolas! Two already!" Gimli yelled.

"I'm on seventeen!" Legolas yelled back.

"Twenty-five!" Eve yelled stabbing one in the back and the one facing it in the chest.

"I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli yelled.

"I think you just did! " Eve yelled.

"Nineteen!" Legolas said shooting two more.

Eve kicked over another ladder. She growled and an Uruk fell off the ladder.

"Seventeen! Eighteen!" Gimli yelled.

Eve rolled her eyes and stabbed another Uruk pretending it was Gimli.

"Thirty-four!" She yelled back.

"Nineteen! Twenty! Twenty-one! Twenty-two!" Gimli yelled.

Eve hit one in the mouth with her elbow.

"Causeway!" Aragorn yelled. Eve looked over. The Uruks had formed a line and were guarded by shields.

"Aim for the sides!" Eve yelled shooting an arrow and hitting two at once. She saw fire. She looked down to see an Uruk-hai carrying a torch.

"Bring him down, Legolas, Eve!" Aragorn yelled. Eve lined up a shot but was hit in the back of the arm by an Uruk-hai. She gasped in pain. She fired the arrow but missed. Legolas shot an arrow and hit it in the neck. It didn't go down.

"Kill him!" Aragorn yelled. Eve jumped up on the wall to see what it was doing. Legolas shot it again. Everything exploded. Eve landed on her feet on the ground.

"Aragorn!" Gimli yelled.

An Uruk brought its sword down on him. He closed his eyes but no pain came. He looked up and saw Eve holding its swords. The Uruk had a look of shock on its face. Eve hit it in the gut with the palm of her hand leaving a dent in the armor. The Uruk collapsed. She looked down at Aragorn. He nodded. She smiled. Gimli jumped off into a swarm of Uruks. Eve did a flip and was gone in a second. She ran to the stairs. Something hit into her. She looked up and saw Legolas.

"Fancy meeting you here." She said.

An Uruk charged. Eve punched it in the face and it fell. She ran up the wall and flipped back behind an Uruk and snapped its neck. She threw a throwing star at an Uruk-hai, did a flip and caught it stabbing the Uruk-hai in the gut.

"Never thought that would work." Eve said to herself.

She ran into the battle. She stabbed an Uruk and kicked another one in the chest.

"Aragorn!" She heard Théoden yell. "Fall back to the keep! Get your men out of there!"

Eve looked up as an arrow hit her in the neck. She gasped and pulled it out.

"To the keep! Pull back to the keep!" Aragorn yelled in Elvish.

"Haldir! To the keep!" Eve yelled also in Elvish. Eve and Legolas grabbed Gimli and dragged him off.

"What are you doing? What are you stopping for?" Gimli growled trying to get lose.

Eve growled and Gimli shut up. Eve smiled. They got inside and let Gimli go. Eve saw Théoden up against a wall clutching his shoulder.

"Hold them!" Théoden said.

"How long do you need?" Aragorn asked.

"As long as you can give me." They ran up the stairs.

"Stand back!" Eve ordered.

They did as she instructed. The Uruks tried to get through the doors but Eve put a hand to her necklace. The Uruks screamed in pain as their skin disintegrated. Eve smiled.

"How did you do that?" A solder asked.

"Vampire." She said simply.

Eve ran out to the wall. She saw ladders full of Uruks being pulled up. Her eyes turned a deeper crimson. She screamed her high pitched scream and several Uruks fell. Legolas pulled out an arrow he shot at the rope holding it up and the ladder fell.

"Help me with this." Legolas said to Eve.

He was holding a rope.

"Aragorn!" Legolas yelled. He tossed the rope and Aragorn grabbed it.

"Hold on tight!" Eve yelled. They pulled them up.

"Fall back! Fall back!" They heard.

"They have broken through The castle is breached. Retreat! Retreat!" They ran.

"Hurry! Inside. Get them inside." Aragorn yelled.

They were bracing the door.

"The fortress is taken. It is over." Théoden said.

"Don't be such a downer." Eve said.

"You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it." Aragorn said picking up a piece of wood.

"They still defend it. They have died defending it."

"Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Eve asked.

Théoden and one of the guards looked at each other.

"Is there no other way?"

"There is one passage. It leads through the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." The guard said.

"Tell the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn said.

"So much death. What can Men do against such reckless hate" Théoden asked.

Eve rolled her eyes.

"Ride out and meet them." Aragorn said. The Uruk-hai hit the door again. Eve hissed.

"For death and glory." Théoden said.

"For Rohan. For your people" Eve growled.

"The sun is rising." Gimli said.

"'Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn look to the east.'" Eve said quoting Gandalf.

"Yes. Yes. The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep one last time." Théoden said.

"Yes!" Gimli said. Eve smiled showing her fangs.

"To war." She said.

"Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." Théoden said to Aragorn. They mounted their horses.

"Fell deeds, awake. Now for wrath, now for ruin, and a red dawn." Théoden said. Eve heard the horn. Her eyes turned that crimson again. The doors burst open.

"Forth Eorlingas!" Théoden yelled.

They charged. Eve slashed and stabbed. They looked up to the east.

"Gandalf." Eve breathed.

She smiled. An Uruk-hai came at her but she bit it. She spit out the blood.

"That did _not_ taste good." She said shuddering.

They saw the all two thousand horsemen ride up behind him. Eve's jaw dropped.

"Eomer." Théoden whispered.

They charged. The light came over the hill and Eve smiled again. The Uruks were running.

"Victory! We have Victory!" Théoden yelled.

Eve jumped off her horse and hugged Legolas and Aragorn. Eowyn walked out and hugged Aragorn.

They rode up on the hill.

"Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf said. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little Hobbits somewhere in the wildlerness."

"They'll make it." Eve said.

"Oh and Gimli, I thought nobody tosses a Dwarf." Gimli growled at her. She smiled and they rode on.

* * *

**_Well, there you go, the last chapter is here. But the next book will be out tomorrow! Oh, and just so no one wonders, I was writing this from the regular LOTR movies, not the extended editions, I may at some point edit to include some of those scenes since I just bought the extended ones. The first one was extended, but the last two aren't. Just so you know. Anyway, see you next book!_**


End file.
